Open-label study, with randomized enrollment stratified for prior chemotherapy to 30ug/kg/day Filgrastim alone for 7 days (treatment group A), to 30 ug/kg/day Filgrastim in combination with 20 ug/kg/day r-metHuSCF for 7 days (treatment group B) or to treatment group C, which will receive 20 ug/kg/day r-metHuSCF alone for 3 days, then 20 ug/kg/day r-metHuSCF in combination with 30 ug/kg/day Filgrastim for 7 days.